In This Life
by mlblnchrd
Summary: this is an alternat reality kinda. Morgan Grows up with Cairan. Not like every other story out there
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I wanted to try my hand at this thing called writing. Any suggestions people have are welcome. This is my version of sweep. Just think Morgan's mom never put her up for adoption and Ciaran raised Morgan. Now Cal, Selene, and everyone are living in England about two towns from Hunter. Morgan's power is a force to be reckoned with and she's embraced the life Ciaran has given her._

**Chapter 01**

**Beltane**

Morgan rejoined cal at the tables that had been set out it her back yard. This was by far her favorite day of the year. Her coven practiced the more Germanic rituals of the Sabbath. There were fire dancers and a may pole. They practiced fertility rights and planned their spells and targets for the next year asking the goddess for strength in their favor. Most couples were open about the more intimate rituals of the celebration. Morgan had never joined in. instead Cal and had always found a secluded area in the woods. Never going all the way but enough to satisfy the goddess. With all her power and knowledge, Morgan never felt that it was absolutely right. She loved Cal and her father and coven defiantly approved of their union. But every time something was missing. She wanted the flutter. The same feeling that she had when she stepped into her fathers knife at her initiation. The way it felt when she finally got the courage to jump off skull's rock. Every other emotion came, love, passion, lust, but never the flutter. Something inside Morgan told her that this year would be her year. She would flutter and Cal would have what he had wanted for years. He would carry her into woman hood.

"you look beautiful flush from the fire. I love you." Cal took another sip of his wine. He possessively put his arm around Morgan and turned to kiss him. "what you say about getting out of here?"

Morgan blushed and nodded her head. "give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you by the tree."

Hunter stayed in the shadows of the trees. It almost seemed like fate that he would be a Seeker. A Seeker was a Hunter. And he hunted his prey very well. Tonight he was gathering information on a very powerful coven. Seekers for years had tried and failed to gather as much information that he had gathered but none had succeeded. Most were lucky to escape with their life. He watched as their leader spoke with higher members of the coven, the leaders daughter, as mutinous as her father, drink and laugh and drink. She had been the most beautiful females he had ever laid eyes on. It sickened him that she was is dark as her father. And she was capable for so much more. She was strong. He had to put up even more see me not spells than usual with her around. He watched as her lover and her got up from the table they briefly sat at. The boy went toward the house and She came toward the woods where Hunter was. He couldn't believe His luck. He could take her now. There was more than enough evidence to question her at council and then bind her magic. Hunter quickly hid behind a tree so she could not see him until she had traveled out of the sight and protection of her coven members.

Ciaran softly brushed the hair of one of the newer members of the coven. It pleased him that he could still seduce women. This one was on 22 and wouldn't last long. The was a mixed bred. Power hungry but not one of us. Her power will benefit the coven but she was essentially useless. Well not entirely. She did have her uses tonight. Ciaran stared to lead her into the house when Selene stoped him at the door.

" I need to speak with you." She was leaning against the wall.

Ciaran whispered something in the girls ear and she ran off in the direction of his rooms.

"what is it?" He asked annoyed.

She looked at him seductively, " you need to speak you your daughter. Persuade her to join with Cal."

" she's young. There are still years left. No need to hurry yet."

Selene did not like his answer. "she's too powerful as it is. Or spells aren't working anymore. She grows from him every day we wait. If we don't reign her power in for ourselves soon she'll destroy herself and us in the process. You know the prophecies."

Ciaran nodded his agreement. " I'll speak with her soon." With that he walked away from her. Ciaran knew that Selene would do anything to be with him. Even manipulate her own son. Keeping her around was of great use. Knowing that she was angry that she was not the one in his room tonight gave him greater pleasure. She thought to gain Morgan's power through Cal's union but she was so naïve. It was his power that Cairan would use to help his daughter become the strongest leader that the coven had ever seen. She would be the strongest witch the Wiccan world would ever see. Even more powerful than the first true Woodbane, Rose. Cairan was proud of his daughter. Nothing would take her away from him. Nothing

_Ok so that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I'd be happy to know. I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_Thanks_

_Oh yeah, I'll try to keep the chapters from about a 1000 to 2000 words long. That way the chapters aren't to short but not to long._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to the one review I got but I understand that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews so I guess it was my fault . Here's another chapter to get ya going…………_

_**Chapter two**_

**Hunters POV**

Hunter watched as Morgan walked further into the forest. He stalked her quietly. Hiding behind trees when he felt she may turn. He became more intrigued by her as the proceeded so far away that the music could no longer be heard. In a second she had turned and shot a ball of fire at Hunter. He barely got out of the way when he sent a biding spell toward her. She immediately collapsed to the ground and started screaming for him to let her go. He crouched down low to her face, "I never thought I'd see the day." He pulled Morgan up to face him. All the effort to get her up against the tree had hunter breathing hard and the position left both Morgan and Hunter almost face to face. Hunter was immediately aroused. Emotionally, sexually, and magically. It was amazing the feeling of being up against so much power. Even if the power was dangerous.

He whispered, " you have one chance to give yourself up. We can walk out of here quietly, or we can do it my way." Hunter smiled. He actually enjoyed watching her fight. But then something came over him. It was like he no longer had control over his own body. He was sure that Morgan was controlling him. How had he let his guard down? This couldn't be happening. He let go of his binding spell on her but she stayed put. Hunter put both of his hands up on the tree on either side of Morgan's head. This was to dangerous. He had to get out of here. He had to stop. He had to……….kiss her. Hunter became completely enamored with this woman's mouth. Hunter moved his face forward. Close closer………

**Cal's POV**

Cal walked into Morgan's room and picked up some candles and books off Morgan's desk. He then went to her bed to grab pillows and a blanket. When he turned around he was surprised to see his mother in the room.

"did I tell you your such a good little boy." She gave him a sickening smile. Wasn't a mother suppose to smile warmly at her child.

" it's not what you think. Were just getting away from here for a bit." Cal grabbed one of Morgan's bags and stuffed the stuff in it.

" you know what you have to do Sgath. You must. Absolutely must seal your relationship now. If you don't it will be to late." She walked to the bed and sat down.

" I'm sick of being your pawn." Cal started to walk out of the room but his mothers voice stopped him.

"do this and I will guarantee you will be a high priest soon. Ciaran will be out of the way and Morgan's power, as well as the covens powers, will be ours. You'll make history books." Cal nodded his head and walked out of the room, out of the house and then walked toward the woods.

**Morgan's POV**

Morgan was pushed harder into the tree as Hunters lips came crashing into her's. He was sick. He had her completely immobile in a binding spell and now he was taking advantage of her. Morgan felt his spell loosen but Morgan still couldn't move. The sad part was that she liked his kiss. Took part in it even until she could grab hold of any small part of a thought in her mind. After that she promptly pulled away, slapped him in the face, because it was the only thing she could think to do, she then ran back toward the house and away from Hunter, the seeker. That stopped her dead in her tracks, just outside the line of trees. She knew that she should have yelled to what members of her coven were still milling around the fire. They would find him and kill him. It's what they did best. But she didn't. instead she walked around the house and up to her room. Cal had come and gone, taking her quilt and pillows, but he must have gone out the short way because she hadn't seen him. Morgan didn't want to see him right now. How could something that felt so good be so wrong.

Ciaran's POV

Ciaran opened the door to his room expecting the attack that came. He knew the girl was trouble. But she wasn't that strong. Just the Seekers lackey. She was on her back in a bind before she could even get out one word to counter it. Ciaran laughed at his luck.

"hello poppet. What will you little friend do when he realizes that your not waiting in the car." Ciaran was extremely happy. He now had leverage to keep that stupid seeker away from his coven and his daughter. He pulled the girl up by her long light blond hair. Her face was beside his when he said, "no this I will find even more enjoyable."

_Ok ok I know I'm going for some of the obvious story lines but who doesn't like to see Hunter end up with Morgan. Anyway I'll keep writing if you have something to say. Ciao_


End file.
